


Let me catch my breath (THE NSFW SIDE OF THE STORY)

by Smiles4Voltron



Series: Coeihns [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blushy Keith, Drugs, M/M, Masturbation, alien drug, alien world, chest fondling, klance, struggling lance, utter pain cause this hurt me to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiles4Voltron/pseuds/Smiles4Voltron
Summary: So this might be confusing if you don't read my story "Let me catch my breath"To keep that story M, I've put all the explicit rated scenes over here. so yeah- this is the smut side of the story. So you could still read this, I suppose but yeah XD





	1. Rough nights (Nsfw)

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously explicit.  
> I don't want to hear any complaints about sex or whatever when you've been told this is obvious smut!  
> THIS IS ALL SMUT OVER ON THIS SIDE OF MY STORIES! XD BWAHAHAHAHA

Lance could hardly breath as he slides Keith’s boxers from his creamy legs, leaving him exposed in all his glory for Lance to see.

Keith was feebly attempting to cover himself, “Don’t just… don’t just stare,” he whispers hoarsely.

“Oh uh-” Lance glances away, “Sorry.” shifting a little closer to Keith, he moves his hands.

“Um…” Lance didn’t expect Keith’s dick to be purple. “Is it always like that?”

Keith smacks him, but his strength is too far gone for it to hurt. “Of course not..!” he falls back, barely able to even yell for too long, “It’s the… the drug.”

“Purple table, purple food, purple trees, and purple dicks. This world has an obsession with that color,” Lance says cautiously. He wrapped his hand around the swollen and throbbing cock, testing it with a single stroke. Keith made a strangled noise that had Lance freeze.

“A-Are you okay?"

Keith bit his lip, face contorted and eyes shut tight. “I… it hurts…”

Lance let go. “S-Should I go- I can get the doctor.”‘No!” Keith panicked. “No don’t get him. I want- It’s gotta be

‘No!” Keith panicked. “No don’t get him. I want- It’s gotta be you, Lance. I can’t handle this if this is someone else…” his voice broke and Lance reached for him. “It can only be you-”

“Shhh. It is okay.” Lance kissed him gently. “I got you, okay? It’ll be me, I promise.” Soothing Keith with a few more loving kisses, he adds, “If it becomes too much you gotta tell me.”

Keith nodded quietly. They would have to push through this- they knew this. But Lance… god, he couldn’t push too much. He just couldn’t. Not with Keith.

Biting his lower lip, he began to pump Keith slowly. It was hard to see every expression Keith made with this lighting and his sight- but he could see enough to know whether Keith was in pain.

And he was.

He forced himself to move his hand, despite the gurgling cry of pain that erupted from Keith’s throat. He gasped and thrashed his head about, trying his best to keep quiet so not to scare lance.

Lance couldn’t even fathom how Keith still managed to try and comfort him through this.

“Just let it out…” he tells him. “I’m here. Let it out.”

Lance felt no arousal from this. He had Keith’s dick in his hand for pete sake but none of this was okay. He just wanted Keith to be okay. No matter what it took.

Hoping to try and make this as pleasing as possible Lance swirled his thumb over Keith’s head. No amount of attention anywhere seemed to bring Keith pleasure. The only thing he could do was reach up with his free hand and place it under Keith’s head.

He lifted Keith by the back of his neck and brought him to his chest. Propping up a knee to let Keith lean on it, Lance buried his head into his shoulder.

“I’m not letting you go,” he vowed to him. Keith weeped a little.

“My arms… my arms,” he whispers. Lance grabbed them and put them over his shoulders. Keith greatly tightened his grip as much as he could.

For 10 minutes he touched Keith’s dick. For 10 minutes Keith cried and clung to him. For 10 minutes Lance whispered comforting words and held Keith close.

At some point, Keith’s breath hitched and he came with a scream.

It was piercing enough to make Lance’s ears ring. Tensing then going limp, Keith wheezed and coughed.

The purple swell of his dick dissipated a little…

Lance cringed when he felt it twitch in his hand and Keith wailed, “Why?” he was still hard.

“You ate a few… Don’t worry Keith, I’ll handle it. Just hold onto me.”

Keith’s gaze was watery and lost. Locking with Lance’s there was a sense of small comfort that lance was grateful for.

“Lance,” Keith taps his arm a little, “This- can you-?”

“What?” Lance slows his pace, “What do you need, sweetheart?”

Keith gulps a little, face reddening, “Can you touch…” he grips Lance’s other palm, slowly lifting it to his chest. He placed it there, holding it there nervously. “H-Here…”

Lance couldn’t seem to talk with how thick his tongue suddenly felt. “I’m not saying no but… why?”

Keith gasps in short uneven breaths, “It felt good before… when you did it.”

“Oh…” couldn’t say anything more romantic Lance, really? Shaking it off, he slowly reached to Keith’s side. Hesitantly trailing his finger along it, he slipped his hand through the very loose edges of the shirt. Not willing to remove Keith’s entire shirt, he simply stuck his hand within it.

From there he rubbed against Keith’s pectorals until his thumbs brushed the over sensitive buds.

Keith’s body jolted in surprise, not expecting his nipples to swell so quickly at the attention.

A few minutes later, not nearly as long as the last time, Lance managed to get Keith to cum. Keith was shaking in a concerning way, his body breaking in a cold sweat. He clung to lance for warmth, his gaze clouded and lips swollen.

“No more…” he pleaded.

Lance closed his eyes in remorse. Keith’s dick was still hard. The shade of purple had decreased wonderfully- but the base of Keith’s dick still held the color strong. Keith was still in pain.

“We- I’m sorry Keith, we have to get it all out.”

“No…” he turned his head away. “I can’t Lance,” he choked, “I can’t.” when he tried to pull away, Lance held grabbed him by his shoulders. Keith sobbed desperately, pleading with Lance, “I can’t… I can’t…” Lance turns him, pressing Keith’s back flush to his chest. Wrapping his arms around him, Lance pinned his arms and held him there.

“Shh… shh I’m sorry.” Lance says into his neck. “You have to. I’m so sorry Keith,” he choked out. He tried not to touch Keith with his right hand; It was sticky and starting to grow sore, but that didn’t matter. He was positive they were almost done. “Just one more time.” he says into Keith’s ear,” I promise you Keith, one more time. You can do that for me, can’t you? I know you can.”

He shakes his head deliriously. Lance’s heart aches when Keith’s body shakes in his arms.

“It's impossible. I can't do one more…”

“‘Yes, you can. You can,” Lance brushes away a tear rolling down his cheek “I’m right here. You trust me, don’t you?”

Keith took a few seconds to answer, huffing and puffing and just trying not to cry any more than he already had, “Of course I do….” he says with a moment of his normal voice- glancing back at Lance.

“Then trust me, sweetheart. You can do this.” tilting Keith’s face, Lance gave him the best smile he could. Keith blinked once, then twice.

‘Call me that again…” he leans back into Lance, intertwining his left hand with his own. He seemed to refuse to touch the hand Lance had been pumping him with. Lance completely understood.

‘Huh?”

“W-What you just said…” he averted his gaze a little, “Call me that again.”

Lance slowly inhaled, “Sweetheart?”

Keith closed his eyes and nodded, “C-Call me that again.”

Lance kissed him. “Sweetheart.”

Melting into Lance’s, Keith whispered between kisses, “Again.”

“My sweetheart,”

Keith gasps, reaching his arms upward to bury it into Lance’s hair. They kiss for a few seconds, each giving the other a small break in this mess they found themselves in.

“I’m going to keep going…” lance informs him after a brush of their tongues. Keith glances away for only a second and then nods.

“Okay…”

“Do you need some water first or-?”  
“No. Just do it. If we wait I’ll lose my nerve,” Keith says quickly,

Lance nods and tightens his grip on Keith, reaching between his legs once more.

With only one hand available to him, his second had still working between Keith’s legs, Lance could only get so much done. It was hard to tell if Keith was feeling anything other than pain from the drug- but he hoped the stimulation to his nibbles helped distract him from it a little.

“Are you doing alright, sweetheart?’ lance asked.

Oversensitive and exhausted, he was struggling to stay conscious. “Hurry…” his head almost lulled to the side.

‘I’m trying,” Lance assures him. “Just- listen to my voice. You are doing great. Look at you- you are a star. Brilliant and wonderful and just perfect.” he praised him like there was no tomorrow, showering him with affection and his words. “You hear me, sweetheart? You are almost done. Look at you go.”

“Lance…” Keith whispers.

“I’m here, beautiful. I got’cha. I’m here.” Keith bit his lower lip hard and Lance had to stop and pull him away from the motion. “You’ll start bleeding if you bite too hard,” he says gently. 

“I… need to,” he says slowly, wording each word carefully. “I need to-”

Lance lifts his arm in front of Keith's face. “Here,”

Keith blinked once, looked at him, and shook his head, “No- it’ll hurt you.”

“My sleeve,” lance says, “or my arm- I won’t mind.”

Bunching the cloth, Keith bites down into it. His cracks of pain and grunts were muffled now, his body twitching with each flick of Lance’s wrist.

“Shh,” Lance nuzzles his cheeks with his own, “It’s okay-”

A particular rub had teeth sinking down into Lance’s forearm- puncturing the skin enough to leave purple indentations.

They both grunted in pain, and Keith slowly removed his mouth and leaned back a little. “I.. I bit you… M’sorry,” he trails off weakly, “I didn’t mean to-”

“I know,” Lance eyes it cautiously. Perfect Keith teeth shaped indents lined above his wrist, “It’s fine,” he smiles when Keith kisses the mark apologetically. “Almost done…” Lance says more to himself than to Keith, “One more time and it’s over.” he hoped it was over. He wasn’t sure either of them could handle a fourth time if it came up.

“Lance…”

He took a moment to put his focus on Keith’s swollen tip, pressing down firmly with his thumb. Keith’s eyes snapped open, wide and startled by something. He ripped his teeth from Lance’s sleeve and cried out.

Lance froze, not expecting the reaction, “A-Are you okay?” Keith had managed to lower his voice for a while and nothing seemed to be as painful as the first time, but that… well… that sounded different than the first two times.

“No-” Keith glanced down at himself, alarmed. “Nothing. K-Keep going.”

Lance was hesitant. Keeping a close eye on Keith, he moved his hand a few more times. He had stuck to simply pumping Keith during the last two times, and was going to keep it the same this time… but Keith was reacting differently. His cheeks were flushing with the rest of his body.

He gasped and mewled, eyes lost and puzzled at this new sensation.

Lance wondered… was the drug wearing off? Or… was it lowered enough to the point where Keith wouldn’t be endangered from it?

There was still a little in his system for sure but almost all of it had to be gone by now. Meaning-

Was Keith-?

Testing the theory, Lance brushed his thumb curiously over the tip again. Keith’s hips bucked upward in surprise, his voice coming out in a sweet gasp.

Oh quiznack.

“L-Lance-” Keith stuttered, “S-Something is wrong… I don’t- this is strange.” his moan was sultry and beautiful when Lance pumped a little faster.

“W-What’s strange?’ Lance inquired even though he was 100% positive he knew the answer.

“I’m feeling w-weird… Weirder than before. I-Aah!” his head fell back onto Lance’s shoulder. “Ah… ahh!... L-Lance!”

Quiznack.

Quiznack quiznack quiznack!   
S-Should he stop? Keith was actually feeling… pleasure, right now. He knew there was a possibility of this happening before but now the drug was wearing off. Yeah he knew that Keith probably needed one more release to get it fully out of his system but…

Lance swallowed.

Keith moaned and gasped and- it was hot. It was so hot and Lance shouldn’t be thinking this because it is wrong but Keith was beautiful. His flushed face- red skin… he wanted to kiss him. To touch more than just his dick…

But Keith had said he trusted him. He wanted Keith to trust him.

He wasn’t going to turn into the kind of person who took advantage of someone he cared about like this.

“L-Lance… this is too weird-”

“Does it feel good?” he inquired into his ear. Keith shivered.

“I… IdunnoLance.” he turned his head, biting his lower lip.

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Lance says, “Leave it to me.”

Swallowing down whatever urge he felt, Lance focused. Determined and with his mindset, he pumped Keith furiously. Keith tried to close his legs, frantic “W-Wait- Lance! Slow down-ahhh! Oh god… ah! AH!” he arched his back. “Lance! Lance!” he chanted his name like a fucking pornstar. “Don't-” it was cut off with a gurgling cry.

“W-what was that?” Lance was tempted to stop if Keith asked

Keith sobbed, holding Lance’s arm across his chest in a vice grip, “Stop… don't stop….i'm so close-!”

Lance sucked in heavily, a deep drive pulling him forward toKeith'shoulder, his hand relentlessly pumping the red paladin's cock.

“Ah! Lance please! I’m going to- I’m-” with a moan that Lance would engrave into his mind forever, Keith Kogane came for the third time that night. The liquid was a light purple at first- but as Keith gasped his way through his release, it chanted to the normal white.

It was thicker than usual semen- but Lance could blame that on the drug.

“Hey. Hey!” Lance threw his arms up when Keith collapsed backward. Barely catching him, he lifted him up. “Keith??”

(RETURN TO LET ME CATCH MY BREATH TO SEE MORE~)


	2. Equivalents (NSFW SCENE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from chapter 27, Equivalents, of Let me Catch My breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS ALL SMUT!  
> YOU"VE BEEN WARNED!

"What the hell kind of stuff did Dravla teach you?" Lance mumbles

"...A lot of weird things." Keith stares him dead in the eye,

Lance can feel his pulse shooting a mile a second. Oh boy...

"But you like this, right?" Keith palmed him, smiling when Lance gasped.

"W-Well, Yeah… I like it."

He was inexperienced in this, sloppy and hesitant but Keith was…

Lance was still…

"Holy fuck Keith," Lance threw his head back. Grinding back into his awaiting palm, seeking more of the delicious friction between his jeans, Lance scrambled to unbutton them. Keith reached up to grip the top of them for the blue paladin, sliding them down to reveal Lance's boxers. Tossing the pants to the side, completely forgetting about them, Keith moved his hand back to where it was, grinding the area with a little more insistence

Lance bucked his hips up with a groan, spreading his legs a little to let Keith move between them. Out of pure curiosity or just to tease him, Keith poked and prodded at the bulge within Lance's boxer, watching carefully to see what sort of reactions he could spur.

Slowly being drawn into a world of paradise, Lance's mind hazily recalled a requirement they were going to need as the night progressed,

"Wait," Lance gripped Keith's' wrist. "We can't continue without…" he scoots away a little, flushed all the way down to his chest. "W-We need something," he concludes weakly, getting up too quickly to try and retrieve it, desperate to keep this going.

Keith watches him circle the room, going through cupboards and cabinets. Scratching nervously as his neck, feeling too exposed shirtless on the bed alone, he asks, "What are you looking for?"

"I-" Lance ducks into the bathroom. Finding what he wanted, knowing the Coeihns were bound to have some, Lance returned to the bed. He tossed Keith the small bottle, letting him examine it.

Keith stared at it curiously, feeling the bed tilt a little when Lance took off his shirt and crawled back on.

"What is this?"

"Lube," Lance answers him.

"...For-" Keith trails off awkwardly, flushing red.

"For stretching," Lance makes scissor motion at him again, Keith hits his hand away.

"I know what it is for," he crawled on top of Lance's lap, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Lance smiled up at him.

"I would hope so after Dravla's inspiring lessons."

"They were weird," Keith sighs. "But educational." Sharing a little laugh, peppering the other with kisses, they come to a crossroads.

The final hesitation before they continued.

"You okay?" Keith whispers. Lance nods numbly.

"I'm okay. How is your ankle,"

"It's fine."

"Oh, good. Then... So um…" Lance gets to his feet, grips his boxer and pulls them off like pulling off a band-aid. Keith's eyes are on him in a moment, widening at the sight of him. Kicking them off, Lance sat back down and reached over to unbutton Keith's own pants when he sat unmoving.

"Don't make me do all the work," he grumbles, embarrassed beyond belief.

"Oh!" Keith quickly follows Lance's lead till they were both bare naked on the bed, staring at each other. It was awkward but oddly enticing, Lance concluded.

With their clothes discarded, they share a moment of eye contact, breath in, then lean closer to kiss. Letting themselves get enveloped, both craving and avoiding touching each other, they press closer.

Keith crawls to sit on Lance's lap, his breathing hot against Lance's ear. With no clothing between them, their lower groins couldn't help but brush together, causing the two paladins to whine slightly.

"Is this okay?" Keith whispers

Lance nods, bucking up a little to brush against Keith again, eliciting a beautiful moan from the red paladin above. "It's great," he kisses him. Pulled into a tight make-out session, Lance grips and tugs and Keith's hips, feeling him shift within his lap anxiously.

"Lance you have to- do something," Keith tells him weakly,

"Huh?"

"I don't know what to do,"

Lance eyes him carefully, wanting to know just how much Keith was aware of how sex between two guys work. "Do you even… understand?" Lance asks. Keith tensed a little when Lance slipped his hand down his spin to his ass. "You know how it works right?" he mumbled into Keith's arm.

"How what works?"

"Sex between two guys," he husks, taking only a second to spread Keith's ass cheeks. "Here~" Lance circled his hole with his index finger. Keith gasped and arched his back.

"T-There?" he questioned breathlessly.

"Yup," Lance suckles on his partner's chest, rubbing the spot teasingly. Keith's hips shifted restlessly at the feeling, biting his lower lip. It was strange, not unwanted, but unknown. He had never even really touched himself there before.

"I've never- um… I…" Keith trails off. Realizing he was nervous, or perhaps even frightened being his first time.

Lance senses this, and lowers his hands. Keith blinks at him, curious and waiting for Lance's next plan of action.

Lance is staring at him, closely inspecting his every move, watching as Keith's hands shake- putting on a brave face for the paladin he loved.

Lance was positive just the sight alone would make him fall head over heels for this mullet wearing hot head. "Keith.." Making a decision, Lance smiles softly, "I want you to be on top."

Keith's head flies upward, his eyes wide, "What?" He gasps.

"I want you to be in me," Lance explains, kissing his chin. Keith pants, pulling at Lance frantically,

"B-But didn't you want to…?"

"I do, and we can try it the other way a different time. But this is your first time, Keith. I don't want you to feel so nervous about it,"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Lance falls back onto the bed, dragging Keith with him. Gasping a little, Keith catches himself with his palms, looming over the other.

"I don't know what I'm doing," he says quickly, as if expecting Lance to change his mind if he knew this.

"I'll tell you what to do," Lance assures him.

Keith opens and closes his mouth, slowly nodding in agreement. Letting Lance tug him down to kiss, he pulls away to ask another question, "It won't hurt, right?"

"Not if you go slow."

"I'll go slow," Keith promises, looking very determined suddenly. Lance laughs, patting his face.

"Right right, let's do this before I turn 50," he reaches down, spreading his legs and adjusting to give Keith the access to his lower half. When he looks back up at Keith, the red paladin is staring at him, soaking in the sight.

Lance subconsciously closes his legs, shy, "W-Well?" he stammers, "We can't exactly do it if all you do is stare." When Keith still doesn't say anything, Lance bites his lower lip and reaches down to cover himself, worried for a moment that Keith might be disgusted or something at the sight of him.

"Wait-" Keith snags Lance's wrists to stop him. Thinking he was backing down and trying not to look disappointed, Lance fakes a smile.

"What?" he says in a softer tone than he meant.

"I've never seen you… fully naked before," Keith says, mesmerized

Lance exhales in shorts gasps, "A-And?"

"You've seen me,"

"..." Lance nods again, "Yeah, I have. Your point?"

Keith looks at him like a child trying to convince their parent to get them a toy, "I want to… look at you for a bit," he pets Lance's stomach affectionately. Lance turns his head away to laugh. "Why are you laughing?!" Keith demands.

"Y-You were just so serious about that. I thought you were about to tell me you didn't want to do this," he cackles

"Never," Keith huffs, "I'm nervous, okay?"

"It's okay. Really- I'm…" Lance clears his throat, calming his giggles, "I'm nervous too. Take it at whatever pace you want, Keith. We have all night."

All night, Keith repeats the line in his thoughts. All night to worship Lance like this. To love him…

It made him giddy enough to reach down, gripping his thighs.

Keith pulls Lance's legs apart slowly, like revealing a prize. Lance has to grip the sheets to stop himself from closing his legs once more. Keith was just looking at him so intently, it was making him shiver, "…Say something,"

"Sorry," Keith admires the view between Lance's legs, "It's…" he clears his throat, "Bigger, than I thought it would be,"

Lance grins proudly, "Better believe it,"

"I didn't say that so you could brag," Keith insists, "I mean- you are just so-" he trails off.

Lance raises his eyebrow, "So?"

"Beauti- Lance I-" Keith is tongue tied, his tongue too thick in his own mouth to make coherent sentences.

"I'm so beautiful I take your breath away?" Lance teases

"Yes," Lance shuts up then and glances away. Realizing he embarrassed him, Keith bites his lower lip, "Sorry, I'm gonna shut up now. I'm ruining this. This is supposed to go differently and I'm-"

"Keith," Lance chides, "Calm down, I'm teasing. It's- it's fine. First times are kind of awkward. I don't mind it… I like it, actually. You can call me whatever you want and say whatever you want," he reaches up and kisses Keith. "Just do what feels natural, okay?"

"Okay…" he agrees. "Can I…?" he motions to between Lance's leg, "Touch it?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"I've never gotten the chance to," Keith explains, "It's always you touching me and making me feel good," how Keith could say that with a straight face, Lance would never know.

"Well, here you go. I'm waiting," Lance looks away, unable to meet Keith's intense gaze.

Not expecting Keith to cup his balls, Lance whines his name in shock. Keith paused, waiting for Lance to now for him to continue, then began to stroke him. Looking more curious than anything, Lance watched Keith moved his hand- up and down, and up- Quiznack he was bad at this.

But, that kind of had it's own charm to it too, in Lance's opinion.

It must have been a while since he's done anything to himself too because he was getting dangerously close here.

"We gotta- we gotta stop," he whispers

"W-Why?" Keith inquires, his gaze smoldering.

"Or else I'm gonna cum before we even get started," Lance warns, tugging Keith's hands away.

"Oh, right… Tell me what to do, Lance," Keith whispered, not caring how desperate he sounded. Lance smiled and moved up the bed to lay with his head at one of the pillows and handed Keith the bottle.

Taking it, looking nervous, Keith looks for Lance for instructions.

"Don't be afraid to use a lot. The more you use the easier it is. It's…been a while so you might need to be patient with me," Lance clears his throat, his voice crackly.

"Okay... " Keith nods and opens the bottle, pouring a generous pool into his palm, oiling up his fingers until they shone in the light of the room.

Nearly trembling, he crouched between Lance's legs and had to swallow a moan when the blue paladin spread his legs for him expectantly. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Lance smiles, "I've been waiting for this for a while."

"Me too," Keith leaned over Lance's form to kiss him, feeling around blindly for his entrance. It was hard to find and when Keith did he spent a moment simply running his finger around it. It was so small. Was he really going to fit in there? The thought made his cock jump between them.

"Keith…" Lance hummed softly as Keith prodded at his hole, his breathing going quick. "I-I'm not gonna break. You can start."

Keith took the hint and after a second of hesitation, keeping his eyes locked with Lance's, he slid his first finger inside. It was just as hot and tight as he'd imagined, even more so. He narrowed his eyes down to his exploring finger, watching in awe as it disappeared within Lance's body.

He knew a little of what to do next, but he still waited until Lance gasped out an instruction to curl his finger, stretching as much as he could before adding a second finger.

"Is this okay?" he inquires quietly. Lance nods, small sounds escaping his lips from time to time.

"It's perfect. You're doing great, sweetheart." he says in a sweet voice, reaching up to run his hands through Keith's hair. "You're perfect, Keith."

Suddenly everything was much tighter and Keith nuzzled at Lance's thighs as he worked his fingers in and out, separating them to help loosen the muscles. Scissoring.

The concept of Lance making scissors with his fingers felt much more intimate suddenly.

Lance, for his part, seemed to be enjoying himself just fine even though Keith hadn't even touched his leaking cock yet.

Then Keith twisted his wrist and felt one of his fingers brush against a spot with a slightly different texture to the rest of the warm walls. Lance let out a shout and would have shot upright if Keith hadn't been holding onto Lance's waist to support the both of them.

Not sure what had just happened, Keith popped his fingers free, ready to slide off the bed if Lance requested some distance

"Sorry!" Keith yells, eyes wide, fearing he had hurt him. "Oh, god! I didn't- I didn't mean to!"

"No, no, no," Lance managed to gasp, chest heaving. "It was good. You only caught me by surprise, that's all."

Keith stared and erupted in a blush when he realized what must have happened. He had heard that a certain spot around there felt good, had even dreamed it would drive Lance wild, but seeing it was something else entirely.

"That good, huh?" Keith asked, licking his dry lips with an equally dry tongue. Lance glanced at him and offered a languid smile.

"If you want, I can show you what it's like. When it's my turn," Lance murmured and Keith's hips gave a jerk that was entirely involuntary.

"Don't tease me," he whined. "I'm on edge enough here."

Lance laughs a little, it dying off quickly when Keith brushed his nose to his thigh. Making a quiet noise like a groan he tilted his head against the pillow he was resting on, "Then hurry up, samurai,"

"Sweet Parlog..." Keith shifted back to lie against Lance again, his erection pressing against Lance's hip.

His comment made the blue paladin giggle, "Sweet parlog," he repeated

Keith smiles back at him, taking a moment to kiss Lance breathless. Separating enough, Keith slides his hand between Lance's legs once more. Taking a moment to watch his reaction, Keith returned his two fingers within his soon to be Equivalent. Humming a little, his cheeks flushed, Lance reached upward to grip at the sheets, watching as Keith's fingers moved in and out of him.

"Three fingers now, right?" Keith asked, only receiving a drunken nod from his partner.

Loving how Lance seemed to really be getting off on this, Keith shudders as he dropped his slicked fingers between them again. This time Lance let out a slight hiss as he pushed in and Keith waited. Seeing how he narrowed his brows a little, Keith nervously hovered over Lance, concerned.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

After a few seconds, there is a shake to Lance's head, "No. It's just a lot of… pressure, I guess," he smiles weakly. Comforting Keith's nerves with a kiss the two wait for the tightness to ease a bit before Keith began to move and spread his fingers again. Now he knew what to feel for and after a few moments, when quivering walls were accepting all three fingers without much trouble, he purposefully crooked his them to search for that special spot from before. Keith knew the instant he found it because Lance shut his eyes, tilted his head back in pleasure, and his voice came out in a sweet gasp.

Keith whimpered at the sight, his free hand trailing Lance's skin, soaking in every crevice. He feared for a moment that this was nothing but a dream.

If it was, he hoped he never woke up.

"Right there," Lance groaned, pressing into Keith's fingers for more of that lovely sensation.

"Lance… Lance, you're so amazing," he whispered, kissing the other man's neck. He took a shuddering breath and waited for Lance' eyes to focus again. "You ready, or do you need more time?"

Instead of answering, Lance kissed him, feverish and wet. Keith chuckled and kissed him as he gently removed his fingers. Lance actually whined at the loss and Keith had to remind himself to breathe.

"Lance… d-don't make noises like that," he complained as he sat back and fumbled to grab the lube. It slipped in his slick fingers and finally popped open, biting back whines of his own as he smeared the lube over his aching flesh. He slathered himself with more lube from the bottle than was probably needed he climbed between Lance's thighs once more. His heart was pounding and his hand was shaking, but he managed to line himself up.

Keith hesitated, glancing up to catch Lance's gaze. He was watching him intently and nodded once at Keith's questioning glance.

"You okay?"

"I… Lance," Keith says, his voice filled with so much emotion at what they were about to do. Lifting his arms to wrap them around Keith's neck, Lance pulls him in.

"I- you sure this won't hurt?" Keith inquires weakly

"I'll be fine. I want this Keith. I want you,"

Keith nodded and after a moment more of hesitation he began to push in.

It wasn't as easy a slide as it had been with his fingers and he had some trouble getting past the initial ring of muscle- but then suddenly he was inside and it was everything he had ever thought it would be and more. Lance squirmed beneath him and then gripped his hips.

"Slowly," Lance grunts, his voice tight. "S-Slowly,"

Keith looked up, noticed moisture gathered at the corners of Lance' eyes and panicked.

"You said it wouldn't hurt!" he gasped, moving to pull back. He was horrified in himself. He should have bottomed. He should have prepared Lance more. He should have-!

"Don't take it out!" Lance's hands kept him in place, desperate to keep him there, "It's just been a w-while…! Give me a second to adjust." He hooked one leg around Keith's waist, urging him on.

"But-!"

"Keith, it's okay." Lance tells him, his breathing coming out in pants, "It's gonna hurt a little your first time, just because you aren't used to it or if it's been a while. I'm fine…" he shifts a little, reaching up to grip Keith's arms for support. "It doesn't hurt if you go slow. If you go faster than the other person can handle then it'll hurt. T-That's only when it will really hurt."

Keith freezes, his blood running cold. Knowing what Lance meant with that, Keith stops all movements, holding perfectly still for him. "I'll wait," he promises him. "I'll pull out if it becomes too much and we can try something else. Don't force yourself." he tells him softly, pulling him closer to kiss him

Humming into it, Lance stares at Keith in bewilderment. Not expecting him to be so understanding, he nods, "O-Okay…" he whispered gratefully. "Just go slow… I'm almost ready,"

Keith hesitated but then Lance clenched down on him and even only half seated it was enough to make him see stars.

He would wait.

He would wait. As much as he wanted to move, how desperately he just wanted to thrust forward, he would wait for Lance. He would make this as enjoyable as possible for him too.

"O-Okay… a little. Move a little more," Lance turns his head to the side, halfway burying it into his pillow

Keith hips moved again entirely beyond his control, seeking more of that delicious heat. Then he was in, all the way, and both of them were trembling.

"Oh gods….Lance. Lance~," he blurted out. He could almost come like this, without even moving. "Are you okay?"

Lance doesn't reply for a long time, but eventually nods, "I'm better than okay… Guess I can't… can't call you Mr. virgin anymore," Lance managed to tease around his own gasping breaths. Keith forced his eyes opened to look down at him.

"No, you can't, but… you can call me your equivalent if you want," He blushed at his own bold words, though he knew his skin must already be flushed down to his shoulders. He hadn't meant to say the last part out loud. He could feel Lance's heartbeat through the walls constricting him and he knew Lance could probably feel his through his throbbing cock. Something about that knowledge, about knowing how intimately they were connected, brought tears shimmering to his eyes. Keith blinked them away before Lance could see.

"I like the sound of Equivalents," Lance says lovingly, "So… you better finish what you started,"

"You ready?"

"Y-Yeah,"

The tension all around him eased a bit and Keith gave a shallow, experimental thrust. Lance gasped and used the leg hooked around Keith's back to pull him closer. Keith took that as a sign that it was alright to move now and began thrusting in earnest.

Keith attempted to start out slow and then slowly increase pace, but it quickly built to a fever pitch. Keith knew he wasn't going to last long, no matter how much he might have liked to prolong this.

He watched Lance for any signs of pain, but the other was lost in a haze of pleasure. It seemed like Lance whole body was focused on pulling him deeper with each thrust, and that only made Keith snap their hips together harder.

He shifted, bent his knees, trying to find the right angle and was rewarded when Lance let out a moan that was nearly a sob. Keith deliberately slammed into that spot again, watching in awe as Lance bucked back into him, wildly calling his name.

"Keith… Please, Keith!" he reached up for him. Keith happily obliged, bringing Lance closer into his arms.

Kissing his shoulder, Keith paused with just enough self-control left for a final tease.

"Want me to stop?"

Lance looked at him with burning eyes, "I will end your life myself if you even attempt that, Mullet," Lance growled and clamped down on him, hard. Keith choked, suitably chastised, and resumed his desperate pace as soon as Lance eased up enough to let him move.

Note to self: never attempt to tease Lance when you're several inches deep in him.

"You hot head," Lance mumbled against his lips. With a particularly hard thrust, Lance cries out, drooling dripping down the side of his mouth, "Keith-" he reaches up to grip his mullet "K-Kiss...," he pleads through the hazy sensations. Keith did and Lance arched upward, meeting his lips frantically. When they pulled away, Lance titled his head back to groan, loud and beautiful. "Just… Just like that," he pushes against Keith, hoping to hit that spot that made him scream.

"You talk so much," Keith says breathlessly, caught in the haze of pleasure, "A never ending talker."

Lance pants, eyes closed and head turning against his pillow, "You love it," he says confidently. "You love my voice…"

Keith shivers, "What makes you think that…?"

Lance opens his eyes and looks at him, a challenge burning brightly within his gaze. "Make me cum, Keith. Make me yours,"

Keith's stomach does a flip, his body wrapped around Lance's finger. He couldn't admit this of course but yes…. Yes he loved Lance's voice.

Just a few simple words from him had Keith trembling- it was an unfair sense of power.

Pushed to an edge he wasn't used to dangling at, Keith kissed Lance roughly. Neither expected his pace to increase so suddenly and the two shared a small yell, the bed creaking loudly below them.

Lance chanted his name, his thoughts lost to his pleasure.

Mind in a haze, Keith didn't realize how close he was until it was almost too late. He shifted one of his hands, ready to grip Lance leaking erection, but it was entirely unnecessary. On his next hard thrust directly into that wonderfully sensitive spot Lance yelled and arched back, his cock spurting all on its own.

Keith had never seen anyone come without even touching themselves before and the sight combined with the way Lance was clenching and fluttering around him had his own orgasm rolling through him a moment later.

Taken completely by surprise, Keith shouted as he emptied himself, collapsing onto Lance's shuddering form


	3. Love and Fear (NSFW SCENE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nsfw scene from the chapter Love and Fear

Keith happily agreed

The red paladin shivers, biting at his own hand to stop himself from making a strange noise when Lance grinded down into him testingly.

"Don't do that," Lance says, "Let me hear you," Loving when Keith blushed, Lance freed him of his briefs and tossed them to the side. When Keith attempted to remove his shirt as well, Lance stopped him, "Can you keep that part on?" he requested, "I like it…"

Watching the way Lance brushed his fingers against the fabric, Keith nods, reaching down instead to free Lance of his own undergarments.

Shifting to loom over Keith, Lance brushes his fingers teasingly to Keith's groin as he reaches for the jaw. Breathing heavily, Keith's thighs tremble with anticipation as Lance opens the jar, dipping his fingers instead.

Making sure to lather them well, Lance watched Keith's reaction carefully.

Moving his fingers lower, he trailed it around Keith's opening, rubbing gentle circles to it. Keith's back straightened and his hand snapped upward, gripping the pillow in a death grip. Hesitant, Lance peeked up at him, "You okay?"

He nodded numbly, eyes wide. "I'm fine. Go ahead."

Lance leaned forward and kissed him, slowly pushing the first finger in. It was slick, the lube working wonders. Keith was quivering within second, hands reaching up to hold onto Lance's shoulder.

Holding steady, Lance makes sure to be patient, "You okay?" he asks again, "Does it hurt?"

"It… burns." Keith grunts, struggling to adjust. It wasn't painful, per say, but it was definitely strange.

"Relax, Carino," Lance sooths, moving his finger slowly, "I got you." He worked Keith with one finger, curling and stretching him out as much as possible. When it was time for his second finger, he looked up to ask Keith if he was all right.

His expression had relaxed, looking more puzzled than anything to the strange new feeling, "Go ahead," he ushered Lance to insert his second finger slowly. Carefully pressing in, amazed at how warm it was inside, Lance held his breath, slowly stretching his fingers out.

He was careful, taking the preparations as slowly as he could, pausing every time Keith so much as looked like he was in discomfort. He didn't want to ruin this. He wanted Keith to enjoy and love this…

Keith appreciated the thought, but it was slowly starting to become too much.

The feeling of being filled was unknown, but not unpleasant. Through time, he slowly felt himself craving more, growing almost fond of the feeling it brought.

"You have to tell me if you want me to stop or if it becomes too much," Lance whispers into Keith's ear. Reaching up to grip Lance's shoulder, holding tight, he nods.

"I'm fine,"

"I'm going to add a third finger then," he informs him.

Keith found that a third finger burned ten times more than the first two. It took longer to adjust to this one, but Lance was gentle, lifting Keith a little to hold him when Keith tensed up too much to move. He held him till he relaxed, then continued at a slow pace.

It left the red paladin trembling.

Huffing, chest flushed, Keith swallowed when the sensation of those fingers became less painful and more of something else. Not quite pleasure but not quite displeasure. "Move,"

Lance did, brushing a bundle of nerves that had Keith throw his head back in surprise, calling out. Startled at his own reaction at whatever had just happened he looked at Lance with wide eyes. "W-What?" he stammered

Lance smirked, "If it didn't feel good, people wouldn't do this," he tells him, pressing that spot once again. Keith cried out a second time, almost moving away from the sensation, despite craving more.

It was unlike anything he had ever felt. It was good… very good.

"Lance," he clings to him desperately,

"I told you I would show you this spot,' Lance slammed his fingers against it, smirking slightly.

Each brush sent Keith's head spiraling, having no idea about pleasure like this before. The knowledge that it was Lance giving it to him made it all the more sweeter.

Keith was unwinding, beautifully spreading across his dark sheets, "Lance…" he would say from time to time, the word filled with want.

"You look like you'll cum just from my fingers alone," Lance attempts to tease, but his tone sounds astounded, wanting to attempt such a thing.

"Sh-Shut up...," Keith shakes his head weakly, biting at his palm to silence himself. Lance leans in closer, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"So hot and tight. You're gonna be a screamer. You're already fighting to keep quiet, and I've barely started." His low, hoarse voice sent shivers down Keith's back. He almost tries to turn away from the sensation, his ears burning with embarrassment. "If I just-" he slams his fingers a little deeper, and Keith sees stars.

He reaches down to grip Lance's wrist, groaning openly, his hips bucking wildly to meet the thrust of Lance's fingers.

Keith can feel his orgasm coming, approaching faster than he can prepare for, "Lance…!" he warns him, "Not so fast. I can't-"

As if reading his mind, Lance leaned into him again, pupils dark, irises glowing like a forest caught in the last rays of sun before dusk… "Do you want me to make you come?"

Sometimes stirs in Keith and he tugs Lance forward, "Please… Don't-"

"Does it hurt?" Lance inquires, prepared to pull out. Keith shakes his head.

"No. I-I want you…" he reaches up to grip Lance's shoulders, his cheeks brightly colored and his mouth dry. Swallowing thickly, his mind clouded with desire, taking over his common sense, he speaks in a way he normally wouldn't, "I want you in me when I cum." he says in such a cute voice Lance has to visibly pause to get a grip.

"You are sly, Keith," he tells him. Confused, Keith tilts a head, but as he opens his mouth to question what Lance meant, he was startled when something else started brushing against his hole

Looking down, he doesn't expect to see a fourth finger prodding at his entrance. "W-What?" he questions, confused. Lance had told him to add a fourth last time. Lance said three was enough.

As the fourth finger breached him, Keith grunts, the burning feeling quickly returning. Lance hushes him with gentle kisses, letting Keith relax before he starts to move. A fourth finger added a new level to the fullness that Keith couldn't prepare for.

"Lance," Keith grabs his arm, his voice sounded needier than he is used to, "Why four?" he groans.

"I want to prepare you as much as possible," Lance explains, gaze focused. "I don't want you to- I want this to be something you remember fondly."

Keith doesn't understand, "Of course I will. You don't have to-" Lance brushes that spot again and Keith sees stars. "God, Lance! H-Hurry it up," He pleaded with him, wanting the full deal as soon as possible.

"Hold on," Lance says, wishing to be thorough. He took his time- which Keith both loved and hated. Lance didn't want to hurt him- trying to assure the experience to be as painless as possible but god dammit- Keith wasn't this patient! It was driving him up a wall and he wanted more.

Forcing himself to get used to having only the fingers, Keith got into a rhythm with them, his voice coming out in a small pant. Just beginning to grow accustomed to the feeling, Lance seemed ready to continue.

When he pulled his fingers out Keith tried to protest. Lance hushed him with a kiss, "I got something better, sweetheart."

Keith spread his legs a little more, hoping to look as enticing as possible. It seemed to work wonders with how Lance drunk the sight in, his gaze hungry with need.

"It'll hurt, so we'll have to go slow," he warns

Keith nods numbly, watching in awe as Lance lines himself up. With a shared breath, without breaking eye contact, Lance begins to slowly slide in. The burn was immediate and Keith tensed, grunting out.

"You were… right about that pain thing," Keith grinds his teeth, his voice tight, "

"I know," Lance leans down, soothing him with kisses. "It helps to relax as much as you can. Remember to breath," Lance pants, gripping the sheets to Keith's sides, forcing himself to hold still in the incredible heat. "Take as much time as you need. I'll move only when you say,"

"Okay…" Keith nods deliriously, "M-Move a little,"

Lance wasn't sure how much _a little_ was, and pushed himself in just a few centimeters more. When Keith quickly called for him to stop he froze up, eyeing him with concern, "Too fast?" he asks, feeling pale.

"No, that was fine just- give me a bit more," Keith says. Waiting a few more second, taking the time to pepper Keith's chest with little kisses, Lance hears Keith telling him to move again. This time, he finds himself burying completely within him, completely astounded by the blissful tight heat that welcomes him.

"Keith," Lance whispers, "Oh god, Keith,"

Keith hardly hears him, panting. After a few torturous seconds, not sure exactly how to relax to something like this, he tells Lance to move.

"Are you okay?" Lance asks before he even tries.

"I'm… fine,"

"I'll wait Keith,"

"You can just go, it's fine," Keith insists. Lance shakes his head, reaching down to take Keith's hand, holding it way lovers do, intertwining their fingers.

"I'll wait for you to adjust,"

To wild with his own emotions, Keith doesn't want to admit that he almost cried, and focused on relaxing, getting used to the feeling. He knew it would feel good, if Lance's fingers were any indication, and he wanted that. He wanted them both to feel good together.

Knowing he was ready, he nods to Lance, lifting himself enough to kiss his chin, "Move,"

Lance does, pulling out slowly then pushing back in. Keith inhales sharply, feeling Lance do this a couple times, finding the sensation odd.

Then, Lance finds it. That spot from earlier.

With a startled cry, Keith wrapped his legs around Lance's hips, "Lance!"

"Found it~" he teased breathlessly, slamming a little more insistently into that same spot, gasping at his own pleasure this action brought. Keith was sobbing, making sounds he couldn't believe was coming out of his own mouth.

He attempted to pull Lance in closer, get him deeper, but the blue paladin's hands fought against him, forcing him to keep a small distance. "You're ankle," he reminded Keith breathlessly, lifting his legs a little to gain full control of their tempo.

Keith whined in protest, wanting more- rougher and mind-boggling. Lance wasn't one to disappoint and slammed his hips ruthlessly against Keith's.

With a whine, Lance moans Keith's name, "I love you,"

Keith quivers, sobbing out the same.

With a few more thrusts, they both come undone, dirtying the sheets below them. Lowering Keith's legs back to the mattress, hazy from his orgasm, Lance grins lazily.

"Hey," he leans down, gently lifting Keith enough to look at him, "Are you okay?"


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final NSFW scene of Let Me catch my breath

As Keith ran his fingers along Lance’s body, watching his reaction with each squeeze, he began to note that Lance seemed to groan a little bit more when his thighs were touched.

Curious to this, he tested it out but giving his inner thighs a little squeeze. Lance bucked his hips in surprise, chewing on his lower lip desperately, an adorable noise breaking from his mouth.

“You like it when I touch here,” Keith murmurs, running his hands along Lance's legs, admiring how smooth they were.

“M-Maybe,” the blue paladin agreed, shivering in anticipation. “They’re sensitive,”

Finding that adorable, Keith lifted his hand to Lance’s belt, unbuckling it. Taking the time to undress themselves, somehow managing to take their shirts off through their kissing, they flopped back on the bed, bare-naked.

“Wanna… try something new?” Lance inquired, his body trembling with anticipation.

“Like what?” Keith peppers his chest with kisses.

“I dunno. Maybe a new position?” Lance offered

Keith found the option enticing but was kind of puzzled to how it would work. “What do you mean?” They always had sex facing each other. Of course, Keith was aware that there was something along the lines of doggy style, or what not, but he preferred to be able to see Lance’s face.

Lance smiled mischievously, “Well, it is just something I’ve always been tempted to try,” he sits up a little, tugging Keith onto his lap, “But only if you are okay with it,”

“You gotta tell me what it is first,” Keith wraps his arms around his neck, smiling playfully.

Taking a moment to simply appreciate his Equivalent, Lance leans forward to husk, “I want you to ride me,”

Keith’s face explodes a crimson color. He knew the basic details of that positions- knowing that it was basically him on top riding Lance’s- he shuddered, and Lance chuckles.

“Is that too much? We don’t have to,”

“N-No,” Keith says quickly, “I want to try.”

Lance watches his reaction, “Your ankle is still hurt,” he reminds him

Keith didn’t care. The team was here now, so even if they somehow managed to injure it more tonight, he could go into a Cryo pod tomorrow, “I want to try this. It’s our last night here and I- I want to make you feel good when we make love,”

Lance turns his head away, hiding his face within his palm. Something about Keith saying it like that always made him feel flustered.

“Okay,” he agreed, reaching out to grab the jar of lube Tellru had gotten them, making sure to smear his fingers well, “We still need to prep you though,”

Keith shifted so Lance could get between his legs, observing him as he circled his entrance. 

It never took as long anymore to prep either of them due to their constant activities, and Lance could easily slip in the first two fingers without any resistance. 

Peeking at Lance through his messy bangs, Keith reached down to press his fingers to Lance's shoulder, rubbing them as Lance worked him open. 

Making sure to be thorough, since they had never attempted this before, Lance softly instructed Keith to relax as he stretched him. Leaning down to kiss him, he slipped in his third finger, loving the way Keith groaned.

"You doing okay?" Lance inquired

“I’m good,” he grabbed Lance’s wrist, stopping him, “I want to try this,” more excited than he had been a few minutes ago, he pushed Lance back onto the bed. Throwing his leg over Lance’s waist, he sat along his hips, finding a comfortable position before they began.

Lance eyed him, reaching up to move Keith's hair out of the way from his eyes. 

Keith blew some hair out of his hair, huffing. “My hair has been getting longer,”

“It has,” Lance smiles, “I like it,” he curled his finger around a bang

Messing with his hair for a few minutes, Keith ended up crawling off the bed to retrieve something before returning to his spot. Not sure what he was up too, Lance held his breath. Keith was tugging his hair back, tying it in a neat ponytail. 

“There. Now we can-“ Keith looked down to find Lance gawking at him. “…What?”

“You look too good in that ponytail to be real,” Lance concluded. 

Keith sub consciously reached back to grasp it, "Really?" he smiled, liking that Lance enjoyed it so much. He wasn't particularly fond of the style, simply because he never really tried wearing it like this before, but... If Lance liked it this way...

“Wayyyy to good,” Lance covers his mouth, "Can you wear it like that more often?"

"Yeah," Keith chuckles, his heart hammering, "Course I can."

"Thank Parlog because- I'm struggling to breathe down here," he whistles. 

Keith gave Lance’s head a little smack, smirking at him, “Are we doing this or not?”

“Hell yeah,”

Smirking, Keith shifted a little, lining himself up to Lance. Taking a deep breath, feeling a tingle of nervousness, Keith wondered if he was even doing this right. Not sure exactly how to just start this, he lowered his hips downward. He could feel Lance breach him in a moment, and gasped.

“Careful,” Lance whispered as Keith sank down on him. Enveloped in the heat, Lance bit his lower lip, groaning when Keith’s hips settled against his. Taking a moment to adjust to the position, feeling filled and squirming, Keith leaned forward to steady himself on Lance’s chest.

“A-Are you okay?’ Lance stammered

The red paladin nods vigorously, “This is incredible,” he gasps for air, his thighs quivering at this odd sensation of both power and submission, “S-Should I- Do I move, or do you?” he asked, unsure.

“Use your knees to lift yourself up. If that it too difficult I can move too,” Lance says through red cheeks.

Keith did as he was told and lifted himself slowly, forced to feel the slightest movement of Lance inside him. Shivering, he held himself perfectly still, taking the time to just breathe before continuing.

When he lowered himself back down, he threw his head back to gasp. Not sure if he was doing this correctly, he peeked down at Lance to check on him. The sight of his Equivalent, caught in a haze of pleasure, was too enticing for Keith to stop. With even the slightest roll of his hips, Lance was moaning his name. It gave Keith a sense of power, and he moved a little faster, lifting himself up and down, testing his control with twisting his hips from time to time.

“Y-You are doing so good, sweetheart. So- AHh~!" Lance tossed his head to the side, startled when Keith slammed back down, “J-Just like that-“ he cried out, bucking his hips in vigor, desperate for more. Not expecting this, Keith felt a wave of pleasure shot along his spine. A moment later, the two were moving, messily grinding and ramming into each other in a frantic need for release.

Feeling himself getting close, Keith aimlessly reached down to take Lance’s hand, clinging to them as they rocked together. “I love you,” he murmured deliriously a second before releasing. Falling into Lance’s chest when he felt him release as well, the two sprawled out on the bed, wheezing for air.

Lance wraps his arms around Keith, nuzzling into his face into his neck. "That was good,"

 Keith nods, “We gotta switch positions next time,”

Lance thought he would try to surprise Keith by saying, “Give me a few minutes and sure,”

Keith’s head popped up faster than Lance thought possible, “Really?” he smiles, excited since Lance never seemed too be the one who offered a second of third round, just following Keith’s lead if he brought it up.

“It’s our last night. I don’t want to spend it sleeping,” Lance winks, only to feel something hardening against his stomach. Glancing down, realizing what it was, he gawked at his horny Equivalent, “We literally just did it- what sort of unbelievable stamina do you have?”

Keith shrugs, “You just- I get excited around you,”

Lance reached up to press his hand into Keith’s face, “Don’t say that with such a straight face,” he blushed.

Keith batted the hand away to smile, “Are you ready now?”

“You have to give me some time,” Lance pants. When Keith pouts a little, Lance reaches around for the lube, “Here,” he hands it to him, embarrassed. Not even sure what convinced him to say this, he mutters, “You can at least prep me- just don’t go too far,”

Excited, Keith takes it and shimmies his way down to settle between his legs, rubbing Lance's thighs soothingly, practically worshipping them, as he opened the jar. Watching him, Lance bit his lip.

Similar to Keith, it never took long to prep anymore. But in trying to keep patient for Lance to work the energy for his turn, Keith was pressing a little too insistently.

With already three fingers knuckle deep, he brushed Lance’s prostate, eliciting a startled gasp from his Equivalent.

Keith smiles, pressing that spot again, loving the way Lance reacted to it.

“Keith if you keep doing that…” a groan cuts him off, forcing him to struggle to continue, “Y-You gotta- I’m gonna-“ he reaches down to grip Keith’s wrists, feeling him pumps his fingers viciously into him. “Keith…” he whined, titling his head back.

“Sorry,” Keith mumbled, mesmerized, “Are you really going to cum on just my fingers?”  
Lance blushes and turns away, “S-Shut up- you keep hitting t-that spot… And... Like you said before; I get excited around you, so of course I could cum from just that,” he whimpered, already feeling his peak coming. Glancing at his hot headed Equivalent from between his fingers, he can see Keith swallowed, looking very pleased with what Lance had just announced. 

"Don't let that go to your head, mullet," Lance muttered. 

"I'm just happy," Keith insists, moving his fingers again before Lance can stop him. "It makes me happy to know I can drive you crazy,"

Almost tempted to close his legs, Lance felt ready to explode. Crazy didn't even begin to describe how Keith made him feel. 

“Keith please- I’m gonna cum,“

“Do you want to cum?” Keith inquired, his voice so thick with lust that Lance’s mind was spinning.

“Yes,” he whispered, “Yes yes, please…”

Lifting Lance’s legs a little, startling him, Keith delved his fingers in a little deeper. Lance yelled when stars clouded his vision. It took only a few pumps for him to reach his limit, coming hard and with a strangled groan.

Falling limp below Keith’s relentless fingers, which slipped from him slowly, teasing him till the last moment, he pinched Keith’s arm. “J-Jerk… I thought that plan was to-“

“You can still ride me if you want. Like you said- we have all night long,”

Hiding his face in his pillow, Lance made a little noise of embarrassment, concluding that he had, in fact, created a sex monster.


End file.
